The present invention relates a vehicle jack system for installation in a motor vehicle and more particularly to a jack operating tool retainer for securing a vehicle jack operating tool.
Vehicle jacks are normally stored within a vehicle for use during emergencies wherein raising and lowering a vehicle is required, such as changing a flat tire. In many vehicles, particularly trucks and sport utilities, the vehicle lift point is spaced underneath the vehicle at a position where elongated jack tools are needed to reach and operate the jack. Due to size restraints within the interior of a vehicle, the jack tools are normally detached from the jack and are coupled to the jack when needed. Oftentimes, the jack and accompanying tools are mounted to a mounting structure, such as a stamped or molded bracket, which is fixed inside the vehicle so that the jack and tools are easily locatable and do not move about while driving.
The jack tools of the type herein contemplated are typically elongated tubes including end portions which are designed to engage the jack and/or accompanying tools for operating the jack. A known system for securing the jack tools comprises a tool clip, shown generally in FIG. 1 at 10, having a base portion, indicated generally at 12, connected to a vehicle mounting structure and opposing resilient leg portions 14, 16 spaced apart from one another. Each leg portion 14, 16 includes a cam portion, shown at 18, 20 respectively, that extends generally outwardly therefrom. The clip 10 is approximately 65% closed. A pair of aligned clips 10 is generally used for securing each tool to the mounting structure.
As shown in FIG. 2, the method for securing the jack tool into these known clips 10 is to first laterally align the tool between the leg portions 14, 16 of a pair of clips 10 and then move the tool between the leg portions 14, 16 of the clips 10. As the tool is moved between the leg portions 14, 16, the exterior surface of the tool engages the cam portions 18, 20 so as to flex the resilient leg portions 14, 16 outwardly away from one another (shown in FIG. 3), thereby allowing the tool to move into its stored position within the clip. Thereafter, the leg portions 14, 16 resiliently return inwardly toward one another with a snap-action to secure the tool in the stored position. The tool can be removed by pulling in an opposite direction to flex out the leg portions 14, 16 so as to withdraw the tool from the clip 10.
The problem with this method is that securing the tool to the clip requires sufficient space to accommodate the positioning of the tool and its movement into the clip. Therefore, this method is not suitable for tight locations within the vehicle, such as underneath or behind a seat, which lacks the necessary space for maneuvering the tool into a secured position within the clips 10.
There is a need for providing a storage system that can be mounted in confined locations and still enable access to the jack tools. Therefore, the limited access areas within the vehicle can be utilized.
It is an object of the present invention to meet the above-described need. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this objective is achieved by providing a combination for use with a vehicle jack which is constructed and arranged to be positioned underneath a motor vehicle and then moved through raising and lowering movements under a transmittal of force thereto to affect raising and lowering movements of the vehicle. The combination comprises an elongated rigid jack operating tool which has an exterior surface and a pair of opposing end portions that are spaced apart in a longitudinal direction. At least one of the end portions is constructed and arranged to be coupled in force transmitting relation with the vehicle jack such that moving the tool transmits force to the jack to move the jack through the aforesaid raising and lowering movements. A longitudinal entry tool retainer is constructed and arranged to be fixedly mounted to the vehicle and has a tool receiving space and a resiliently movable tool engaging structure that provides a tool engaging surface. The tool and the tool retainer are constructed and arranged to enable the tool to be mounted to the tool retainer by moving the tool in the longitudinal direction into the tool receiving space. The tool contacts the tool engaging structure and urges the tool engaging structure against the resiliency thereof to accommodate ingress of the tool into the tool receiving space. The tool engaging structure thereafter forcibly engages the tool engaging surface thereof against the exterior surface of the tool to frictionally inhibit movement of the tool in the longitudinal direction thereof.
It is contemplated that the vehicle jack may be included with the above-described combination to provide a vehicle jack system. The jack is removably mounted to the vehicle to enable the jack to be removed therefrom for use in affecting the raising and lowering movements of the vehicle.
In another aspect of the principles of the present invention, the objective is also achieved by providing a method for storing the jack operating tool for use with the vehicle jack. The method comprises providing the elongated rigid jack operating tool and the jack operating tool retainer, moving the tool in the longitudinal direction thereof into the tool receiving space, and fixedly mounting the tool retainer to the vehicle.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which are a part of this disclosure and which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of this invention.